Lemon Nagumo x Suzuno : Chaud ou Froid
by alili lunamoon
Summary: Nagumo est de plus en plus pénible... En particulier avec une certaine personne. Et pour une fois, c'est Suzuno qui va se venger, et avec quelque chose de fort...


**Nagumo : Et voilà, on est encore tes cobayes!**

 **Moi : C'est pas de ma faute, je vous adore tellement!**

 **Suzuno : Oui mais nous ça nous saoûle là!**

 **Moi : Je m'en fous, vous faites tout ce que je vous dis!** ** _Nia ha ha ha ha!_**

 **Nagumo et Suzuno : Aidez-nous, pitié!**

 **Moi : Bref, laissons-les lecteurs lire.**

* * *

 _ **Chaud ou Froid**_ _By Alili Lunamoon_

\- Avance, la Tulipe?!

\- Tu vois bien que je peux pas! Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça, le Glaçon❄!

Nagumo Haruya et Suzuno Fuusuke étaient tous deux en train de faire la queue pour aller manger, au Sun Garden. L'idée d'Htomiko d'installer un self dans l'enceinte du bâtiment avait été jugée pratique par certains, mais pour ces deux garçons ça n'avait été qu'une raison de plus pour se disputer bêtement et inutilement.

\- Bon, tu le prends, ton plateau?!

\- J'aimerais bien mais t'es devant eux! Railla Nagumo en poussant l'autre.

\- Aïe! Non mais ça va pas de me pousser comme ça?! Tiens, prends ça! Répondit Suzuno en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le tibia.

D'ailleurs, Nagumo aurait pu riposter si Heat n'était pas intervenu.

\- ? Bon, séparez-vous! Vous êtes lourds là, à tout le temps vous disputer pour un rien!

\- ? C'est lui qui a commencé! Dirent-ils en cœur et en se toisant chacun du regard.

\- Je me fiche de savoir qui a commencé, ce que je ne voudrais pas voir c'est celui qui va finir!

\- Oui, " _papa_ "! Dit sèchement Nagumo en s'avançant pour prendre son repas.

Une fois tout sur leur plateau, les deux adolescents aux éléments opposés allèrent s'assoir à la même table. Mais ils ne se mirent pas l'un en face de l'autre, chacun préférant largement s'assoir avec les membres de leur équipe. Suzuno commença à manger, avec Clear et Icer en face de lui qui lui parlaient. Mais lui, il était plutôt perdu dans ses pensées... Qui avait à voir avec un certain Nagumo Haruya...

\- ATTENTION, PROJECTILE LANCÉ! Cria Nagumo de l'autre bout de la table.

Susuno sortit immédiatemment de ses pensées et tourna la tête en direction de son rival. Mauvaise idée; La demi-portion de purée de pomme de terre s'était déjà écrasée sur son visage. Il s'essuya la joue avec sa serviette avant de lancer un regard noir vers le propriétaire de cet acte.

\- ? RAAAH! NAGUMO!

\- Oups, désolé... Je ne comptais pas te viser, c'est ma cuillère qui s'est tournée vers toi!

\- Calme-toi, Suzuno... Dit Icer en essayant de calmer le garçon de glace qui était rouge de colère. Ça ne sert à rien de vous disputer encore une fois...

Suzuno se rassit en essayant de se calmer et d'oublier cet "incident". Pourquoi Nagumo le cherchait-il ainsi?! Surtout depuis quelques temps, il était devenu de plus en plus insupportable! Et quand il repense à ce su'il s'est passé ce matin...

 _(Flash-back)_

 _Suzuno venait juste de se lever, et il s'était dirigé vers les douches, avant d'en mettre une en marche et de s'y mettre dessous. Il aimait ça, prendre une douche chaude juste après s'être reveillé. Il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir doucement. Il enleva un peu le rideau de la douche, afin d'y passer son visage et de pouvoir voir d'où venait ce bruit étrange. Et ce qu'il vit ne lui plus pas du tout._

 _\- Nagumo! fut le seul mot qui sortit de sa bouche._

 _Mais c'était trop tard, le capitaine de Prominence s'était déjà enfui avec ses vêtements. Et, bien sûr, il fallait qu'il partagent tous la même salle de bains, ce qui fait que sa chambre se trouvait à l'autre bout du couloir et il n'avait pas d'autres affaires avec lui. Dans un élan d'adrénaline, le capitaine de Diamond Dust attrapa rapidement une serviette et se la mit autour de la taille, avant de sortir en trombe de la salle de bain._

 _\- NAGUMO, REVIENS ICI IMMÉDIATEMENT!_

 _\- Haha, t'as qu'à m'attraper! Lui répondit-il de l'autre bout du couloir._

 _Plus qu'énervé, Suzuno courut vers Nagumo qui fuyait en rigolant. Ils dévalèrent les escalirs, le Glaçon toujours dans sa serviette et la Tulipe toujours en train de courir, les vêtements dans la main. Et bien sûr, celui-ci ne choisit pas sa direction au hasard. Il se dirigea dans le couloir où se trouvaient les chambres des filles... Et c'est ainsi que la grande majorité des jeunes filles de l'Aliea Academy virent ce petit spectacle. An, qui venait juste de sortir de sa chambre, fut aussi étonée que les autres._

 _\- Euh... Suzuno..?_

 _\- C'est ce salaud qui m'a volé mes vêtements alors que je prenais ma douche! Cria-t-il en désignant le garçon de Feu, plié de rire._

 _\- Bon, ça va, Nagumo, on a compris la blague! Maintenant rends-lui tout!_

 _\- Pourquoi, vous le trouvez pas sexy comme ça...? Dit-il toujours en riant._

 _C'est à ce moment-là que Ulvida arriva derrière lui... Et lui donna un coup de pied au cul assez monumental._

 _\- Ça t'apprendra, imbécile! Dit-elle sèchement alors que l'autre était par terre._

 _Suzuno s'avança et ramassa ses vêtements étendus par terre. Il regarda Nagumo, qui faisait une grimace. Il ne trouva rien à lui dire. Ou plutôt, il n'en voyait pas l'intêret. Il se contenta seulement de soupirer, avant de lui tourner le dos._

 _\- Pffff..._

 _Il retourna dans la salle de bains, et, cette fois-ci, il ferma bien la porte à clé._

 _(Fin du flash-back)_

Humilié par cet abruti. Et ce n'était pas la première fois. Il devait se venger. Juste pour lui prouver que lui aussi, il pouvait lui en faire baver. Suzuno se leva et prit son plateau dans les mains.

\- Ben, Suzuno, tu t'en vas déjà? Tu n'as presque rien mangé!

\- Je n'ai pas faim. Et puis je suis fatigué, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

En fait, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Mais il devait faire quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il avait bien en tête...

\- Mais c'est pas vrai, Nagumo! Tu ne peux pas le laisser tranquille?! Regarde dans quel état il est à cause de toi! Railla Icer. Pourquoi tu t'acharnes ainsi sur lui?!

\- Je ne sais pas... Peut-être parce que ça me plaît! Répondit-il en souriant.

Suzuno était en train de fouiller dans les placards de la salle de bains d'Hitomiko. Bien sûr, parce que Madame était la plus agée et la fille biologique de leur père, elle, elle avait le droit à sa propre salle de bains, juste à côté de sa propre chambre, à SON rez de chaussé! Mais pour en revenir à tout à l'heure, au grand insu de le monde, l'adolescent de glace cherchait quelque chose dans ce placard. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi, juste un petit truc pour donner une bonne leçon à cet abruti de Nagumo. Un médicament pour l'endormir, ou bien même des laxatifs, pourquoi pas, hein? Mais son regard se posa sur un petit sachet avec des petites pilules jaunes. Il le prit et lut dessus : _Exstasie._ Pourquoi Hitomiko avait-elle ça dans son placard?! C'est illégal, en plus! Néanmoins, ce serait une bonne idée... Suzuno prit donc deux petites pilules. Seulement deux, il ne voulait quand même pas le tuer ou le rendre accro...! Mais bon, qui sait, ça pourrait peut-être être amusant...?

* * *

\- Nagumo, je peux entrer...?

Le garçon releva la tête du magazine qu'il était en train de lire.

\- Mmmmh...? Suzuno? Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

\- Eh bien, Hitomiko nous a dit à chacun de boire un verre de lait avant de s'endormir, elle a dit que ça faciliterait l'immersion au sommeil. Alors, je t'ai apporté le tien.

\- C'est quoi encore que ces conneries?! Et depuis quand tu m'apportes des trucs, hein?

\- Euh... C'est juste qu'elle me l'a demandé, c'est tout!

\- Pfff, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi! Bon, donne-moi ça, qu'on en finisse! Dit-il en prenant le verre des mains de Suzuno.

Il engloutit le contenu du verre d'une seule traite avant de s'essuyer la bouche avec la main.

\- Il a un goût bizarre, ton lait, là!

\- Bah, c'est parce que c'est une autre marque que celle de d'habitude, c'est tout.

Nagumo reposa le verre sur sa table de nuit et regarda fixement Suzuno.

\- Dis, t'essaierais pas de m'empoisonner n'est-ce-pas?!

\- N'importe quoi! Et pourquoi je ferais ça?

\- Bah, je sais pas, vu qu'entre nous c'est pas la grande amitié...

Suzuno s'avança vers la porte.

\- C'est vrai, tu as raison. Mais même, voyons, je ne te ferai jamais une chose pareille! Je ne suis pas si cruel.

À ces mots, il disparut dans le noir du couloir. Son plan avait marché à merveille...

* * *

Nagumo ne se sentait pas très bien. Il avait voulu continuer la lecture de son magazine, mais dès qu'il essayait de lire, sa vue se troublait... Et puis il avait la tête qui tournait. Il sentait son corps vacilller, alors qu'il ne bougeait même pas. Il essaya de se lever, mais il perdit l'équilibre et retomba de suite sur son lit.

\- Rah, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive?! Dit-il en se tenant la tête dans les mains. Puis ça lui revint.

\- Suzuno! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait celui-là?!

En se souvenant de son rival, il comprit tout de suite pourquoi il réagissait ainsi envers lui depuis quelques temps. Ça lui plaisait de l'énerver, qu'il attire son attention sur lui. Il voulait aller le voir, tout lui dire. Il avait un grand besoin de le ressentir près de lui.

\- Je dois... aller le voir... j'en ai besoin...

Nagumo se leva et marcha machinalement vers la porte, en se tenant à tout ce qui se trouvait entre celle-ci et son lit, dans l'espoir de rejoindre la chambre d'à côté...

Suzuno était couché sur son lit, à écouter de la musique, le sourire aux lèvres. Il imaginait déjà le garçon de Feu complètement mal en point, et en train de délirer totalement. Ça lui apprendra...!

 _toc toc_

Suzuno releva la tête. qui ça pouvait être à cette heure-ci?

\- Mmmh...?

Comme rien ne se passa, il se leva pour aller ouvrir. Il n'était pas fou (contrairement à Nagumo...), il avait bien entendu un bruit! Il tourna la poignée et ouvrit grand les yeux quand il vit la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui.

\- Nagumo?!

\- Suzu! Cria celui-ci en se jetant dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce tu me veux?! Mais lâche-moi! Dit-il en le repoussant, le rouge aux joues.

Nagumo ne bougeait pas, il ne faisait que regarder l'autre garçon en souriant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Tulipe?

\- À toi de me le dire, Glaçon!

\- Mais, euh... Je ne t'ai rien fait du tout!

\- Pourquoi tu le nies?! Bah, peu importe. Je voulais juste t'avouer quelque chose.

Le sourire béat de Nagumo devint soudainement un sourire bien plus carnassier.

\- Oh, et puis pourquoi parler alors qu'on peut tout montrer par les gestes...?

Suzuno avait à peine eu le temps de réagir que Nagumo avait déjà empoigné son visage est posé ses lèvres brûlantes sur celles froides et fines du Glaçon. Suzuno voulait réagir, le repousser, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Ce délice qu'il approuvait en recevant et en renvoyant ce baiser, il en était maintenant assoiffé. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, Nagumo rompit le baiser et posa son front contre celui du capitaine de Diamond Dust.

\- Tu en veux encore plus?

Suzuno ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui répondre. Il en voulait encore, oui, mais... Avec Nagumo, qui était son rival! Et il venait de l'embrasser, et il avait aimé ça... Mais le garçon de glace n'eu pas le temps de trouver la solution à ces sentiments contradictoires, car la Tulipe (assez assoiffée elle aussi) l'avait poussé assez violemment sur le lit. Il n'eu pas non plus le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, car les mêmes lèvres d'il y a un instant revinrent se coller sur les siennes. Nagumo le retenait avec force et lui serrait le poignet d'une main, tandis qu'il tenait son visage de l'autre. Leur langues ne tardèrent pas à se rencontrer, pour ensuite s'enlaçer et former un ballet savoureux, qui ne s'arrêta que plusieurs minutes plus tard, lorsqu'ils manquaient d'oxygène tout les deux. Suzuno regarda Nagumo, qui lui tenait toujours les poignets. Il regarda ses yeux d'ambres, si hypnotiques... Tellement qu'il avait l'impression de se perdre dedans. Nagumo regardait aussi celui qu'il tenait fermement : ses yeux d'un bleu glaçé le regardait avec envie. Il était si beau... si mignon, avec ses joues qui viraient au rouge écarlate! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, à penser ça, à faire tout ça depuis tout à l'heure?! Il ne se sentait plus lui-même... Comme si quelque chose le poussait à assouvir son désir, à ignorer son honneur. Comme si son cerveau était déréglé, et qu'il lui commandait de faire paraître des sentiments qu'il avait toujours voulu refouler. Mais trop tard : Le mal avait triomphé sur le bien... Et, de plus, le capitaine de Diamond Dust l'attirait irrésistiblement.

\- Tu es si beau, Gazelle... Lui dit-il en lui caressant le visage.

Le garçon fut étonné. Il ne savait pas si c'était dû au contact de la main douce et chaude sur sa joue, ou d'entendre de sa bouche qu'il le trouvait beau, ou alors simplement le fait qu'il l'ait appelé Gazelle alors que personne ne l'avait appelé comme ça depuis plus d'un an.

\- Toi aussi, Burn... Sussura Suzuno en souriant légèrement. Mais malheureusement, et contrairement à Suzuno, le for intérieur de Nagumo ne connaissait pas la notion du mot doucement. Il embrassa sauvagement sa proie une nouvelle fois et introduisit ses mains sous le tee-shirt de l'autre, de façon à caresser son torse lisse. suzuno fit un petit gémissement au contact de cette sensation qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de reçevoir. Nagumo continua de plus en plus haut, si bien qu'à un moment il enleva le tee-shirt violet de Suzuno, qui se laissa faire sans se défendre. Nagumo enleva lui aussi son tee-shirt, décoilant son haut du corps tout aussi velouté. Comme Suzuno le regardait sans rien dire, il se mit directement à son action. Il ne voulait pas le faire attendre... Le garçon à l'élément de feu commença à lécher sacoureusement le torse de son opposé, qui ne faisait que gémir un peu plus fort au geste qu'il reçevait. Il fit balader sa langue sur le haut de son corps clair et pur, et remonta peu à peu jusqu'au cou où il laissa quelques suçons bien marqués. Le dominateur lâcha finalement les poignets de sa victime, trop absorbé dans ses gestes et de délecter la peau savoureuse de Suzuno. Celui-ci, les mains libres, profita de cela pour faire balader ses doigts sur le torse nu et chaud de l'autre qui lui fesait du bien. Peu occupé par où il mettait ses mains, Nagumo laissa doucement sa main droite se glisser dans le short, puis dans le caleçon de l'autre adin de pouvoir toucher une chose bien précise. Une fois qu'il eu attrapé ce qu'il voulait, il n'hésita pas à se détacher de son amant et à retirer soudainement tout le reste des vêtements que celui-ci portait. Ces gestes arrachèrent un petit gémissement de suprise (qui tout compte fait ressemblait plus à un cri) à son propriétaire.

\- Le petit soldat est au garde à vous! Constata Nagumo.

Suzuno devint plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà, ce qui défiait les lois de la physique. Il tourna machinalement la tête vers la gauche.

\- Bah, fais comme tu veux ; Après tout, tu n'es pas obligé de regarder pour sentir... Dit Nagumo avec un air provocant. Il n'attendit pas l'accord de l'autre pour directement mettre le membre en bouche.

\- Na...Nagumo ! Parvient à articuler l'albinos.

Le rouge ne s'arrêta pas, bien trop ravi que celui à qui il donnait du plaisir prononce son nom.

\- Aaah... Na... Nagumo... aah...

Celui-ci continua de sucer la virilité de l'autre, et, au bout d'un moment, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Nagumo releva la tête et s'essuya en souriant la bouche entourée du liquide blanc et amer. Suzuno le regarda, bien plus gêné par ce qui venait de se passer. Mais le regard de braise de l'adolescent de feu ne fit qu'animer et grandir la flamme du désir qui se trouvait dans le coeur du garçon de glace. Subjugué et affreusement attiré par le visage et le corps du garçon qu'il avait en face de lui, Suzuno fut immédiatement contaminé par la folie qui flottait dans l'air et sauta dans les bras de son amant, avant de le serrer fort dans ses bras. Leur deux corps coulants un peu de sueur se collaient l'un à l'autre dans un beau mélange des deux éléments contraires. Cette fois-ci, c'est Suzuno qui brisa cette bulle en poussant légèrement l'autre en arrière, ce qui le mit couché sur le matelas moelleux. Suzuno se coucha sur lui avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, et d'introduire entre ses lèvres sa langue fine et d'explorer encore une fois la bouche de son compagnon. Quelques minutes plus tard, toujours avide de chaleur, il remonta sa langue jusqu'aux joues enflammées de l'autre, puis il arriva à son oreille qui n'était pas moins chaude. Il lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille, puis le mordilla un peu, ce qui arracha un tout petit gémissement à son propriétaire. Puis il laissa finalement tomber l'oreille pour revenir à son visage, qu'il couvra de baisers, ce qui fit rire Nagumo de plaisir. Il continua de faire des baisers sur tout le bras de l'autre, puis sur sa main chaude... Tandis que Nagumo le regardait avec un air étonné. Le garçon aux cheveux rouges lui prit le visage et le regarda dans les yeux, avant de lui dire avec une voix sensuelle :

\- On peut aller plus loin, tu sais..

Suzuno ne répondit pas. En une fraction de seconde, Nagumo sortit du lit avant d'attraper un short et de sortir en vitesse. Suzuno resta pétrifié en regardant la porte à demi-ouverte.

 _"Ou est allé Nagumo?! Et... Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire?!"_

C'est à ce moment là qu'il réalisa vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce qu'il avait fait. Mais... était-ce si mal ? Dans le feu de l'action, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi. Il n'avait pas eu le temps, même. Mais, en fin de compte, ça lui plaisait tellement... Il voulait son corps, sa chaleur, son visage, il le voulait lui. Il voulait le manger, le boire, le dévorer. Il en avait envie, il en avait besoin... Mais où était-il allé ?! Si ça se trouve, il l'avait planté là, il était parti. Si ça se trouve, il avait fait tout ça pour se moquer de lui. Voilà, c'est ça. Tout ça c'était juste un petit jeu, pour se venger à son tour. Et il avait parfaitement réussi son coup.

\- Re-coucou ! S'écria Nagumo en ouvrant violemment la porte.

Suzuno releva directement la tête. Nagumo enleva le seul vêtement qu'il portait et sauta sur le lit, une petite bouteille transparente en main, remplie de liquide.

\- C'est quoi...? Demanda Suzuno.

\- Tu ne sais pas lire ? lui répondit Nagumo en lui tendant l'objet et en rapprochant son visage du sien.

Suzuno prit la bouteille et lut :

\- Lubrifiant... QUOI?!

\- Je l'ai chipé dans la salle de bain d'Hiroto... Ça nous sera utile, n'est-ce-pas! Dit le capitaine de Prominence en prenant le visage de son compagnon dans ses mains et en commnçant à lui lécher le visage.

 _"décidément, on trouve de tout dans les salles de bains, ici !"_ pensa Suzuno avec un peu d'humour dans son embarrassement. Comme Suzuno ne réagissait pas, Nagumo se mit directement à l'ouvrage. Il ouvrit la bouteille et s'en aspergea les mains, avant de bien recouvrir sa virilité du liquide blanc, sous les yeux de Suzuno qui était aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Il se l'avouait lui-même, franchement, il ne pensait pas voir ça un jour ! Une fois cela fait, Nagimo regarda sa proie avec un regard provocateur en souriant de toutes ses dents. Avec une belle idée en tête...Il n'y pouvait rien, le garçon de flace l'emflammait au plus profond de lui et augmentait et accélérait intensément ses pulsations. Il attrapa celui-ci et le retourna sans qu'il n'aie eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Il se mit sur lui sans plus attendre, avant de bien mettre l'objet dans le trou (super compaison...-_-') et de commencer à faire un petit va-et-viens lentement pour commencer, ce qui arracha un bruit bizarre de la bouche de Suzuno et qui dit rire son partenaire, qui accéléra peu à peu la cadence.

\- Na... Nagumo...! Aaaah...! parvint à articuler le capitaine de Diamond Dist qui souffrait quand même pas mal.

\- Aaaah.. .Aaaa!...

\- Oh oui, continue ça, Suzuno! J'adore ça!

Celui-ci ressera ses dents, les larmes aux yeux. C'était... une véritable torture... Mais il voulait que ça continue.

\- Aaaah... Nagumo... continue... plus fort...

Celui-ci continua son action de plus belle. En même temps, ils n'allaient pas s'arrêter. Peu importe si quelqu'un pouvait les entendre, ils ne se souciaient pas de ça. Suzuno était toujours en train de gémir, et il était rouge écarlate et les larmes lui coulaient sur les joues. Un mélange de larmes de tristesse et de joie... Mais Nagumo trouvait cela tellement mignon ! Et puis, maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. À peu près dix minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux épuisés, Nagumo se laissa tomber sur le lit, près de sa moitié, qui était tout aussi ésouflée. Nagumo tourna la tête et le regarda en souriant.

\- Alors, ça t'a plu...? Demanda t-il entre deux souffles.

\- Oui..., lui répondit le glaçon en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Puis il lui demanda :

\- Mais, Nagumo... Qu'est-ce qui a fait que...-

\- Et bien, je ne sais pas, j'ai eu une illumination. Je me suis rendu compte de ce que je ressentait pour toi, c'est tout. Et combien tu comptait pour moi et que j'aimais que tu me remarques. Parce que tu sais, Suzuno... Je t'aime beaucoup.

L'adolescent de glace regarda son opposé, surpris. Nagumo, dire une chose pareille?! Soit ce n'était pas lui qui était dans ce corps, soit demain il allait neiger! (ce que Suzuno voudrait bien, d'ailleurs. Mais au mois de Juin c'est peu probable.) Bref, Nagumo qui disait quelque chose comme ça, et qui plus est à lui, c'était impossible, presque inhumain ! Le garçon de flamme était toujours borné, à cacher et rejetter ses sentiments. Toujours fier de lui-même ou à bouder dans un coin. Il ne voulait jamais obéir, toujours à se rebeller et à se vanter. Et voilà qu'à ce moment même il s'était transformé en Roméo!

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, imbécile. Lui répondit Suzuno en lui redonnant in enième baiser.

Puis il se leva et remit son short et son tee-shirt sans manches; Contrairement à Nagumo, il n'aimait pas rester sans rien sur lui. Il se remit dans son lit, puis il remarqua que sa moitié s'était déjà endormie. Il culpabilisait un peu quand même; De lui avoir carrément donné de l'extasie... Mais bon, ça avait été drôle quand même. Même beaucoup, en fin de compte! La drogue, c'est vraiment étrange en fait... Il regarda le garçon couché en face de lui, paisible malgré tout ce qui venait d'arriver. C'était plutôt rare! Nagumo était tout sauf paisible. Il lui fit un baiser sur le front, avant de se coucher près de lui et de s'endormir peu à peu à son tour, sentant la chaleur de l'autre toujours contre lui.

* * *

Nagumo ouvrit peu à peu les yeux. Il se les frotta, avant de se redresser doucement.

\- Ah, ma tête... Qu'est-ce que j'ai mal... Gémit-il.

Où est-ce qu'il était...? Et qu'est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé...? Il tourna la tête pour voir ce qui contractait sa main gauche et qui l'empêchait de l'enlever. Et il vit Suzuno, profondément endormit, et qui lui tenait la main fermement. Il essaya de la retirer, mais le garçon qui dormait ne semblait pas le laisser partir.

\- Non, Nagumo... Ne t'en vas pas... ? Gémit le garçon de glace dans son sommeil.

Nagumo grogna. Puis quelques souvenirs flous lui revinrent peu à peu.

\- Non... J'ai quand même pas...!

Le visage de Nagumo vira au rouge cramoisi.

\- Raaah, pis lâche ma main toi! Cria-t-il en retirant violemment sa main de delle de l'autre. Suzuno ouvrit ses paupières, réveillé par cette brutalité.

\- ? ... Nagumo...?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, imbécile?! Cria Nagumo. Tu m'as drogué, c'est ça! J'en suis sûr!

\- ... Oui.

\- ? Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille?!

\- ? Écoute-moi bien, la Tulipe! S'énerva Suzuno à son tour. J'ai peut-être (et même sans aucun doute) fait ça, mais c'était pour me venger, pour que tu comprennes ce que c'est que d'être persécuté par celui qu'on aime!

Suzuno se stoppa net. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire, là...? Nagumo le regarda sans rien dire.

\- Et puis c'est toi qui est venu, qui m'a embrassé, qui m'a... Enfin, c'est toi qui est venu et qui t'es donné à moi, et cela de ton plein gré!

Nagumo le regardait toujours. Il n'avait pas tort, c'était vrai, mais... Ce n'était qu'un accident, voilà tout. Un petit coup de folie. Tout ça n'était qu'un petit souvenir, qu'il devait éloigner de ses pensées. Éloigner ses sentiments. Il regardait toujours Suzuno, et il lui dit d'un air brutal :

\- C'est parce que tu m'as drogué! Tout ça ne veut rien dire, j'aurais pu faire la même chose avec Hiroto ou Midorikawa!

(vous, chers lecteurs, je suis sûre que vous rigolez. Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas de Suzuno...)

\- RAAAAH, TU M'ÉNÈRVES! Hurla Suzuno. Tu ne pourras donc jamais cessé d'être aussi borné?! C'est pas possible d'être aussi débile!

\- Parce que toi tu te croies plus intelligent?! Tu ne sais pas ce que...

Le capitaine de Prominence fut interrompu par An, qui venait d'ouvrir la porte, une peluche de lapin à la main.

\- Bon, les garçons, vous pouvez pas arrêter de vous disputer ?! 'Y en a qui aimeraient faire la grasse matinée, là...

Puis elle regarda les deux adolescent qui étaient sur le point de se battre. Elle se frotta les yeux, puis elle les regarda encore une fois, avant d'anouter :

\- Euh...Pourquoi Nagumo est dans ta chambre, qu'il est à poil et que vous êtes l'un sur l'autre sur le lit...?

Sur le coup, aucun des deux ne répondit. Juste Nagumo, qui prit de suite la couette pour se la mettre dessus, le visage rouge comme ses cheveux. C'est Suzuno (qui lui était habillé) qui se leva et alla voir An.

\- Ecoute, An, c'est rien, on... Il voulait me demander un truc, c'est tout.

\- Mais oui, c'est ça, dans cette position?! J'ai peut-être deux ans de moins que vous, mais je ne suis pas débile! Je sais très bien ce que vous faisiez!

Suzuno tourna la tête vers le capitaine de Prominence, qui maintenant avait vraiment l'air d'un véritable tulipe. Une tulipe qui devrait pousser, et grandir un peu! Puis il regarda An, et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Écoute, An, tu ne dis rien à personne, d'accord...?

\- Sinon quoi? Dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Mmmh, laisse-moi réfléchir... Sinon je dis à tout le monde ce qui se passe avec Clear quand on est pas là!

\- Qu...quoi?! Mais, heu... il ne se passe absolument rien! S'exclama-t-elle en rougissant.

\- Haha! Alors, marché conclu ?

\- Mmh... Minauda la rousse en tournant la tête.

Sur ces mots, elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte. Juste avant de sortir, elle ajouta en souriant :

\- Au fait, Nagumo, t'es super beau quand t'es nu!

Puis elle referma la porte, avec Suzuno qui était mort de rire.

\- Pourquoi tu rigoles? Railla le garçon de feu. C'est pas drôle!

\- _Wahaha_! Oh, que si!

\- Pfff...

Suzuno se rapprocha de Nagumo et le regarda dans les yeux, dans ses beaux yeux dorés.

\- Tu sais, elle a pas tort... lui sussura-t-il.

Mais Nagumo ne fit pas grâce à cette phrase. Il se leva, et attrapa ses vêtements, qu'il mit avant de s'enfuir de la chambre dans rien dire, laissant Suzuno en plan et frustré.

* * *

Nagumo, tu étais où hier soir ? Je suis venu te chercher pour que tu viennes au cinéma avec nous, mais tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre comme d'habitude...Demanda Heat alors qu'ils étaient tout les deux en train de regarder la télévision.

\- QUELQUE PART ! Railla le garçon aux cheveux rouges.

\- Oh, ça va, du calme, je te demandais juste...m'agresse pas !

Nagumo était plurôt soulagé de coir que la plupart de ses camarades n'étaient pas là hier soir. Vu le boucan qu'il avait fait avec Suzuno...Nagumo rougit en repensant à tout cela. Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille, juste être allé voir le capitaine de Diamond Dust et de lui avoir sauté dessus comme ça ?! Bon, il le trouvait beau, et sa personnalité était exactement à son goût aussi, mais quand même...Il le trouvait même super attirant, en fait...Mais bref, chassons ces pensées obsolètes. Le principal problème, c'est qu'il était embarrassé et qu'il avait honte de la façon puerile, puis dominatrice dont il s'était comporté envers Suzuno.

\- A table! Cria Hitomiko de la cuisine.

\- Ouah, il est déjà midi ! S'écria le garçon à la cicatrice.

\- En même temps, on a passé toute la matinée devant la télé...Dit Nepper (qui était lui aussi assis sur le canapé et que je pense que vous ne vous en doutiez pas.)

Les deux garçons se levèrent en direction du nouveau self.

\- Ben, tu viens Nagumo ? Dit Heat en s'apercevant que le capitaine de Prominence n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

\- Hein...? Ah, heu...oui, oui ! Dit celui-ci qui était perdu dans ses pensées.

Sur le coup, il se leva à son tour et rejoignit son ami d'enfance. Une fois tous installés dans la grande salle à manger, Icer demanda :

\- Au fait, il est où Suzuno ? On ne l'a pas vu depuis hier soir !

\- Apparement, il est resté dans sa chambre toute la matinée, dit Ulvida en mangeant sa salade verte. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi...

\- Il est peut-être déprimé.

\- Ça ne m'étonnerai pas, moi ! Dit Ulvida en toisant Nagumo du regard. Celui-ci soupira avec énervement.

\- Bon, bah je vais le chercher, dit Clear en soupirant à son tour.

Mais cela ne servit à rien, car à peine la jeune fille s'était-elle levée, que le garçon à l'élément du froid entra dans la pièce. Celui-ci s'avança, et après avoir pris son plateau et la nourriture qui l'accompagnait, il s'assit en face de Nagumo (oui, bizarrement, il n'y avait personne à cette place) Tandis que tout les autres le regardait effarés, le garçon commença à manger calmement, de son humeur froide de d'habitude.

\- Suzuno, ça va ? Demanda Icer. Tu n'as pas l'air bien...

\- Je vais très bien, répondit-il d'une voix terne sans regarder celui qui était en face de lui.

Cette ambiance glacée fut interrompu par Hiroto, qui aparement n'était pas encore allé manger, et qui avait débarqué dans le self torse nu et avec un short court bleu fonçé avec des étoiles.

\- Dîtes, est-ce que quelqu'un aurait vu mon lubrifiant?

\- Pourquoi, tu en as besoin? Pesta Nagumo d'un sourire sarcastique.

Hiroto le regarda d'un air qui voulait dire un truc du genre :

"Redis-moi un truc comme ça, et tu ne pourras plus jamais bouger ni parler de toute ta vie."

Puis Nagumo et Suzuno regardèrent Hiroto, ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre, avant d'éclater de rire tout les deux.

\- Pourquoi vous riez?! S'énerva Hiroto.

\- C'est...c'est... _wahahahaha_!

Les deux garçons ne riaient pas seulement de cette petite situation comique, ils riaient aussi pour tout, pour ce qu'ils avaient fait hier, pour toutes ces stupides disputes. Un fou rire de joie et de plein d'autres sentiments mélangés. Comme ils n'arrivaient pas à prononcer un seul mot tellement ils tentaient de bien respirer, c'est An qui prit la parole :

\- Décidément, c'est la semaine des mecs à poil...!

\- C'est vrai que déjà qu'hier matin c'était Suzuno, et maintenant c'est Hiroto! On est servis.

\- Oui...! ( _sauf que moi j'ai eu un petit supplément_ !)

Fortement agacé par les rires incessants des deux capitaines, Hiroto tourna les talons et rejoignit quelqu'un à un endroit dont vous savez très bien qui et où. Dix minutes plus tard, les deux adolescents s'étaient (enfin) calmés. Puis sous les yeux de tout le monde, Nagumo prit le visage de Suzuno dans ses mains et lui dit :

\- Excuse-moi pour tout.

Et il l'embrassa aussi passionnément que toutes les autres fois de cette fanfiction, en renversant le verre de Suzuno au passage. Juste An qui dit aux autres :

\- On parie combien que dans quelques secondes il vont se disputer à cause du verre qu'il vient de renverser...?

➖ _**Fin!**_

* * *

Bonus: Juste un poème

Suzuno était assis en cours d'histoire, à écouter le professeur comme tout le monde était en train de le faire. Sauf que lui, il s'ennuyait ferme. Il sortit une feuille et la mit devant lui, un stylo à la main. Il réfléchit. Puis il laissa son imagination prendre le contrôle, et laissa les mots s'écrire et son stylo vagabonder bout à l'autre de la page, l'esprit inspiré. Il continua, et les mots, les phrases, sortaient tous uns par uns. Au bout de quelques minutes, la sonnerie interrompit son état de rêve et fit disparaître le monde dans lequel il était plongé. Il mit vite fait ses affaires dans son sac, sans prendre le temps de bien les range, et se dirigea vite fait vers la sortie. Il ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus dans cette salle, et de plus il avait bien envie de revoir une certaine personne... Marchant vivement dans le large couloir, Suzuno regarda son portable pour la enième fois. _"Raah, pourquoi il ne me répond pas?!"_ Se dit-il en avançant de plus en plus vite et en arrivant vers la fin du long couloir.

\- Non, mais je crois qu'il est par l...

 _SPPLAAF!_

Et voilà. Les deux garçons s'étaient foncés dedans. Et le sac de Suzuno qui se retrouva par terre, toutes les feuilles éparpillées au sol.

\- Awww! Non mais ça va pas de me foncer dedans comme ça, Tulipe?! Et t'étais où, d'abord?! J'arrête pas de t'envoyer des messages et tu réponds pas!

\- Désolé, j'avais plus de batterie... Et puis c'est toi qui m'a foncé dedans!

\- Raaah, aidez-moi à tout ramasser! Dit-il en en se baissant et en s'adreesant à Nagumo et à Hiroto et Midorikawa qui suivaient celui-ci. Seul le garçon de Feu se baissa pour aider Suzuno, les deux autres trop occupés à rire.

\- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on marche trop vite, qu'on ne regarde pas devant soi, qu'on met son sac sur une seule épaule et qu'on ne le ferme pas bien!

\- C'est toi qui doit la fermer, Hiroto! Pesta Suzuno.

\- Tiens, c'est quoi ça? Demanda Nagumo en ramassa une feuille qui n'était pas comme les autres. Il la lut :

 _"Je rêves que tu bouges ton corps devant moi,_

 _Que tu danses comme si c'était la dernière fois_

 _Fais augmenter ma chaleur corporelle_

 _Donne-moi l'envie de me mettre en selle..._

\- Ne lis pas ça! S'écria Suzuno en tentant de reprendre son bien.

\- Non, attends... Dit Nagumo en l'esquivant. Il continua :

 _"Fais monter le désir de violence_

 _Oh oui, moi j'aime la désobéissance_

 _Je prendrai ton visage, ton corps, ton âme_

 _Je les aimerai, les souillerai d'une manière infâme_

 _Car tout chez toi m'attire, le meilleur comme le pire_

 _Plus rien maintenant ne pourra atténuer cet immuable désir_

 _Je souhaite tellement, j'en ai besoin_

 _Te lécher, te dévorer, te savourer avec soin..."_

\- Ouah, super précis! S'éxclama Midorikawa alors que le garçon de glace était rouge de honte.

\- Tiens, je te la rends, ta feuille... Dit Nagumo en virant au cramoisi lui aussi et en se rendant bien compte d'à qui ce poème était adressé.

Suzuno la prit de suite avant de remettre toutes ses affaires dans leur endroit respectif et de se remettre à marcher en ignorant les autres.

\- Suzu, attends-moi! S'écria Nagumo en courant vers lui.

\- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de les laisser... Dit Hiroto en souriant.

Le garçon de Feu prit l'autre dans ses bras, qui avait toujours les joues rouges.

\- Désolé, Gazelle...

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, Burn...

\- C'est mieux que Glaçon, non?

\- J'en sais rien..., lui répondit-il en lui souriant et en lui rendant son étreinte.

⭐ _**Fin!**_

(du bonus!)

* * *

 **Moi : J'espère que vous avez aimé! :3**

 **Hiroto : Bon, et moi j'ai toujours pas retrouvé mon lubrifiant!**

 **Moi : Trop tard, j'ai plus le temps, c'est déjà la fin de cette fanfiction!**


End file.
